You're my Sempai, Right?
by LittleSunDragon-Chan
Summary: Jaune is finally at Beacon! But by chance, he meets a blonde girl who's so shy and vulnerable, so klutzy and so cute he can't even help himself but to think he's her protector! But during his time with her, it would be anything but easy. Will he fall for a girl like her? Or will he be just her knight? Moe!YangXJaune. RWBY AU. Don't hate me, please!
1. Meeting the Blondes

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my new RWBY fic!~ I know that this is one of those AU fics where one of the characters are usually OOC. Well now three characters are! I won't say who. You have to stay tuned to find out. **

**Anyway, this idea was running through my head when I was RPing as Yang in my Facebook account (Yeah, I have a Yang account. Whoopie). And I thought to myself-why not make it cannon? Wouldn't it b e interesting to see Yang Xiao Long, the confident, witty, punny (no pun intended) and undeniably one of the most gorgeous girls in Beacon, act like a vulnerable loli? **

**So Moe!Yang came to life as my brainchild. I know some of you might not like this at all but I am open for criticism. So I shall apologize as soon as now as some won't forgive me for messing up the blonde brawler like this *kills self***

**Anyways, enjoy this horrible fic by yours truly~**

**Dedicated to: ElfCollaborator, the best author EVER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the characters, it is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. If I did, Yang would really be Moe.**

* * *

Jaune cannot believe his eyes as he stared at the majestic construction that is Beacon Academy. Finally, after months and months of waiting, he was finally here.

As soon as he got out of the Hellicarrier, she immediately walked up to the path that lead up to the said academy, utterly and truly in awe.

Although he was deemed as a weakling at his previous school, Jaune Arc was determined. This year, he'll be stronger. This year, he'll make a name for himself. He won't be called "The son of Jonathan Arc" anymore. He'll be known by his name, he'll step out of his father's shadow.

This year, he'll finally get the ladies to notice him (that is, if he doesn't make a fool of himself).

He wanted to be a warrior-a hero and a hunter just like his dad. He sighed softly and smiled confidently. Nothing could go wrong now. All he has to do now is face the challenges ahead.

But as the blonde knight walked around and took up the scenery around him, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Omph!" she yelped, the collision making her drop her bag.

"I'm sorry!" Jaune cried, thinking how much of a clumsy dork he was as he knelt down and picked up the fallen satchel.

"I-it's okay, I got it." Said the girl he hasn't seen the face yet-kneeling down as well. Jaune looked up and saw that he couldn't see her face clearly; her blonde hair was obscuring her features from his view.

"Here." Jaune handed her the bag.

The girl lifts her head up a bit and what Jaune saw made him blush almost immediately.

The girl has soft lilac eyes framed behind thick black rimmed glasses. Her long curly blonde hair was loose around her shoulders, a few strands just falling in the corners, framing her flawless face a bit.

She wore a white blouse with puff sleeves, a black skater skirt and boots-making her appearance just as adorable as her voice. Nerdy, yet innocent.

"T-thanks." She said, bowing her head a little as she slung her bag on one shoulder.

Jaune stood and offered his hand to her. She shyly placed her hand on his as he helped him stand up.

"My name's Jaune. Jaune Arc. What's yours?" he asked her.

He noticed that she was rather shy and fidgety, that she can't even meet his eyes-that was enough for him to think that she was too cute to be a huntress…

_Whoa, no more dumb thoughts, Jaune. Concentrate!_

The girl was about to answer when a loud explosion occurred nearby. He looked over and saw a girl in red was standing nervously right in front of a familiar soot-covered figure.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry…" the girl in red whimpered. Jaune felt sorry for her; she looked like a kicked puppy with that face she was making.

As the smoke cleared, Jaune saw that the girl who was shouting was the famous Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and the strongest rapier wielder there is in all of Vale.

_So she's attending Beacon as well, huh? _

"You complete dolt!" Weiss continued her spiel, fuming with unmistakable rage. "What are you even doing here? Are you a little young to be attending Beacon? This isn't an ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters so…watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" the girl in red shot back.

"It's heiress, actually." Jaune saw a girl walking towards the duo, all clad in black. Her appearance was striking-almost like a cross between a ninja and a cat. What unnerved him was her eyes-which was in a hue of bright yellow-almost like a felines. Either way, she was pretty intimidating and cool.

Jaune glanced at the blonde girl next to him, who was watching the conversation with worried eyes. He wondered what was going on in her head. Then he noticed that Weiss and the girl in Black were already walking away in separate ways-leaving the girl in red absolutely lost and miserable.

She fell to her knees then to her back, murmuring something unintelligible.

Being the nice guy that he was, he walked towards the distraught girl and held out his hand to her.

"Hey…I'm Jaune."

The girl opened her eyes and saw that they were unique silver.

"Ruby." She introduced herself as she stood. The blonde knight thought that her name suited her, seeing as her outfit and hair color were all tinged in red. She was like a goth lolita or something.

She looked like Little Red Riding Hood in his head.

Jaune could only hope that he can make a friendship with her, and he hoped that she didn't recognize him; he was in the Hellicarrier when THAT accident happened right in front of everyone in the ship.

"Pfft, aren't you that guy who threw up on the ship?"

Well, so much for that.

"Ruby…are you okay?" and out of nowhere came the blonde girl from before, trapping Ruby in a bear hug.

"Ack..sis….stop…" Ruby choked out.

The girl lets her go, blushing shyly. "S-sorry.."

"Wait-you two are sisters?" Jaune asked in surprise, looking back and forth at the two girls-seeing no similarity at all.

Ruby nods. "Yup. Yang here is my big sister." She grins. "Though I think she acts like she's always younger than me."

Yang turned red, pouting slightly. "S-shut up, Ruby. Th-that's not true. It's not my fault I-I'm like this."

The blonde knight almost passed out from the sheer adorableness Yang has-he swore he was getting a nosebleed already.

"So Jaune, this is Yang. Yang, this is Jaune." Ruby introduced them to one another.

Jaune gave Yang his lady-killer smile (which doesn't really work). "Oh we met earlier. I kinda bumped into her on the way here."

Ruby looks at Yang and laughs a bit. "Or did she run into you? My sister is such a klutz from time to time."

If possible, Yang's face got redder. "…I…I'm right here you know…"

Just then, a group of boys suddenly called out to Yang. "Yo Yang!" one of them yelled. Jaune immediately pegged him as a troublemaker-from his dyed hair to the piercings on his ears. "Come on, let's go."

Jaune wanted to pull Yang back, to protect her from those people. But he can't do that because he barely knew her anyways.

"S-sorry, I have to go now. Bye Jaune and Ruby, I'll see you all later." Yang smiled softly before running off to the group and they went inside the academy.

And that left him with Ruby as they decided to walk around.

* * *

"You know, motion sickness is more serious than people let on." Jaune said, frustrated.

"I'm sorry but Vomitboy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby told him, though Jaune was sure she wasn't really sorry.

"Oh yeah?" Jaune smirked. Time for some payback. "Then what if I called you Crater Face?"

Ruby turned red (no pun intended) and huffed, stomping her feet a bit. "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

The blonde boy laughs a little, going all formal. "Well the name's Jaune Arc. Sweet, short, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

Ruby scoffed in mock modesty. "Do they?"

Now it was Jaune's turn to blush. "They will!" he sighed. "I mean, I hope they will. My mom always says that..ah never mind. I'm babbling again. She always thinks I'm cool. Ah darn now you know I'm a mama's boy." He took a quick glance to Ruby, who was politely trying not to laugh at his face. "Sorry…"

Ruby giggled before trailing off. "Sooo…I got this thing." And with that, the girl whipped out a red and black sniper rifle and it transforms into a huge red and black scythe, the sharp tip of the blade easily embedding itself on the pavement.

Jaune backed up a bit and started in awe at her weapon. It looked so heavy…he wondered how a petite girl such as Ruby can carry that.

"Whoa…is that a scythe?" he asked, gazing upon it in awe.

Ruby carried the weapon with ease, making Jaune look more of a weakling next to her.

"Yup. Its also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

"A…what?" Jaune asked, confused. He was lost in all the gun talk.

The red haired girl grinned as she pulled back the bolt. "It's also a gun."

Jaune almost applauded, thinking of how much she knew about her weapon. "That's cool."

"So what do you got?" Ruby asked him with a glimmer in those silver eyes of hers.

Jaune blushed, feeling awkward off a sudden as he drew his sword.

"I got this sword and shield; which transforms into the sheath. It's not as special as your scythe though. It does the usual stuff-cuts, slashes, stabs. Nothing special."

Ruby caressed her scythe. "Hehe, I guess I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

The boy's eyes widened. "Wait-did I just hear you right? You designed your own weapon?!"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. All students from Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a family heirloom," Jaune said, putting the sword back in its sheath. "My great-grandfather used it to fight in the war. My dad basically gave it to me when I got accepted here."

"That's pretty cool," Ruby said as she folded her scythe back to its gun mode. "Hey, thanks for helping me out back there, at the courtyard. And my sister too."

Jaune chuckled. "It was nothing. Your sister is pretty cute, you know. She's just…so shy and slightly childish."

"Oh, she's been like that since we were kids," Ruby hummed. "I don't know why but she's really shy-which doesn't suit her because she has that model-like figure and all and her personality doesn't suit her."

_That's what I thought too, _Jaune smiled in his thoughts. _She's adorable…_

"Where are we going anyways?" Ruby blurted out.

Jaune shrugged. "Oh I don't know. I was following you…"

Ruby's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my god the ceremony! We're late!"

Jaune could only follow closely as she ran like the wind-literally. She was gone as soon as she went.

"W-wait for me!" Jaune cried.

Well, so far so good. Jaune made new friends and he was looking forward to the next four years in this school-especially if it includes an adorable girl named Yang.

* * *

**A/N: So first chapter done ^^**

**It's not much but…bleh. Anyway, please review and leave your suggestions there as well. Thanks you guys ^^ hope you enjoyed this. **

**~LittleSunDragon-Chan**


	2. Not You Again!

** A/N: Oh wow….I'm really overwhelmed because I just published the first chapter and I didn't realize how many of you was interested in it. I am really honored so thank you *Smiles***

**I would like to apologize for the mistakes I did in the first chapter (Since English is only a second language to me) but I think I corrected and took on your advice to me. **

**So enough babbling. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy, my senpais!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and if I did, Nora's occupation would be "Leg Breaker".**

* * *

As soon as they got to the hall where the ceremony was being held, Jaune was already gasping for air whereas Ruby was still ecstatic.

"You…run…fast…" was all the blonde boy could say as he tried to regain his breath. The red haired girl giggled, patting his back. "Oh don't feel bad for yourself, slowpoke. I'm sure you can outrun me someday."

_When pigs fly_, Jaune thought to himself as he scanned the crowd. Though there were a lot of students milling around the area, one stood out from the crowd easily. A familiar blonde girl, looking absolutely terrified of the people around her-no, not terrified. The proper word was uncomfortable.

The knight looked around her and spotted the jerk she was with earlier-his arm roped around her shoulder like a vice. And Yang looked like she wasn't enjoying this one bit. She looked like she wanted to escape his clutches. That made Jaune's blood boil a little.

Yang turned her head at his direction and somehow she caught his eye. Her lilac eyes showed what she wanted at that very moment-freedom.

"I'll be right back, Ruby." Said Jaune as he made his way through the crowd and towards the group of boys (jerks, as Jaune would call them) that has Yang.

Even though they did look pretty intimidating, they carried no weapons at all. But Jaune has that advantage-he has his sword.

The boy that has Yang was a bit taller than him-bulkier and probably more skilled in combat but that didn't stop Jaune from approaching him in the bravest stance he could muster.

"Uh hi." He said.

The boy turned to him gruffly, his bright green eyes shining with hate. "Whadya want, scrawny?"

Jaune gritted his teeth. If there was something he hated, it's being called weak or scrawny.

"Can you let the little lady go?" Jaune smiled a little. "I think she's really uncomfortable right now and the school won't allow kidnapping, right?"

He looked into Yang's eyes again and tried to see whatever she was conveying to him now but all he could see was her blushing face-her eyes slightly covered by her bangs.

"N-nick…please l-let me go now. M-my sister needs me…" Yang stammered.

The boy smirks and lets Yang out of his grasp without saying a word. The blonde girl immediately ran to Ruby after saying a quick thank you to Jaune.

After she left, Nick turned to Jaune with those hateful eyes.

"Listen here, newbie. You're lucky I didn't bash your skull in today but the next time you talk to me like that or telling me what to do with Yang; you'll regret the day you were ever born. You got me?" he hissed, leaning forward to lock eyes with Jaune.

Jaune only nodded before turning away to leave but before he did, Nick laughs and whispered into his ear, "Yang is mine."

* * *

Yang quickly ran to Ruby after escaping Nick's clutches. Of course, with the help of a blonde knight named Jaune Arc. He already helped her not once, but twice. She then realized that she needed to pay him back.

She adjusted her glasses and put on a small smile. "Soo…how's your day going, sis?"

Ruby huffed, glaring at the tall blonde teen. "Okay, let's start off when you ditched me when Weiss showed up and I exploded a hole in front of the school!"

The blonde flinched as she slowly turned red. "S-sorry sis it's just that I-I panicked, okay? I didn't know h-how to deal with p-people and well…"

The redhead sighed. "Yeah, I understand….it's just that Dust flew everywhere and I tripped on some crabby girl's luggage and she started yelling at me…."

As Ruby continued her spiel, Yang noticed that the girl in white was behind Ruby and was glaring at the said girl.

_Oh no, _was all Yang could think of as the girl's glare turned harder and more murderous.

"And I felt really really bad and I just want her to stop yelling-"

"YOU!"

"Oh god IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

The next thing Yang knew was that Ruby was in her arms as they faced the girl in white, Weiss Schnee. And she looked like she was about to blow a fuse already.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yang grimaced. "S-so…you did explode…"

"It was an accident!" Ruby insisted as she got down. "It was all an accident, I swear! I'm really sorry Weiss-"

But before Ruby could say more, Weiss practically shoved a pamphlet right in her face and started babbling about something Yang could hardly even understand. All she wanted was for Weiss and Ruby to make up already and just be friends for Dust's sake.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"A-absolutely…" Ruby said, uncertain as the white-haired girl practically threw the pamphlet to her. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Yang felt bad for Ruby so it was time for her inner older sister to step up.

"L-look uh…Miss?" she said, fidgeting with her hair. "Sounds like you and my sister got off on the wrong foot. So um…W-why not start over and try to be friends instead?"

Ruby nodded, grinning. "Great idea sis!"

Yang only smiled meekly, though she was practically beaming on the inside. _Just small steps Yang…_

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby." Ruby introduced herself as she held out her hand. "Wanna hang out? We can go out shopping for school supplies."

Weiss scoffed and smiled sarcastically at her. "Yeah, and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." She pointed at a lone blonde figure in the sea of students, whom Yang identified as Jaune Arc. She blushed. _Not so, _she thought. _Though he is kind of cute…_

Yang wanted to slap herself. _No thoughts like that Yang!_

"Wow, really?!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and scowled. "No."

And that left a dejected Ruby, a scowling Weiss and a blushing Yang standing there was the microphone turned on.

The blonde girl looked up and saw the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, walked up to the stage and towards the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief." He started. "You've travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free of you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Yang sighed softly, knowing that the headmaster will always expect something better from the best of the best in the leagues-which is them. No matter how much they will learn, it will be their skills that will be proven. And they will have to take the first step to greatness. Only they can do it.

She knew that Ruby can make it through the next four years in this school but her? A shy blonde girl who's still afraid of her own shadow-a huntress? _That will take a lot of work to do…_

As Ozpin walked off, Ms. Goodwitch stood there formally. "You will all gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Yang nearly wanted to run back to the next Hellicarrier that'll take her back to Vale. She'd heard rumours about the initiation. And based on the stories, it wouldn't be as easy as she thought it would be at first.

"He…seemed kind of off…" Yang said.

"Almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added.

Just as some of the students were already leaving, Jaune approached Weiss. "I'm a natural blonde you know." He smiled, making her sigh and press her fingers on her temple out of frustration.

Yang was giggling when all of the sudden, Jaune turned his attention to her and gave her a wink, making the blonde girl turn crimson yet again.

_Oh not this again_, she thought, trying to fight down her embarrassment.

* * *

Night fell and all the students were, as per Glynda's instruction, gathered in the ball room in their pyjamas and sleeping bags.

Jaune had already stowed his armor and equipment in his assigned locker and changed into his night clothes.

He sighed in embarrassment as he stared at himself in front of the mirror.

_Never let my mom pack for me EVER AGAIN_. He reminded himself as he had no other choice. His luggage was still somewhere in the Hellicarrier, Dust Damn it.

He walked out of the locker room, trying to smile confidently as he wore a blue onesie with matching bunny slippers. The strange outfit caught stares and laughs from his fellow students. _So much for making myself a name here…._

Jaune looked around for any open spots but he couldn't find any. But as he looked further, he found one. As he walked towards it, he then realized…it was next to Yang's.

"Oh come on! Of all the places that had to have an open spot, it had to be next to hers?!" he murmured but he wasn't really complaining. In fact, he was sort of glad he finally got closer to her. _Thanks, whoever is making these little miracles come true…I owe ya one. _

Jaune walked towards her and smiled. He blushed lightly as he saw that Yang was wearing a thin yet fairly conservative yellow nightgown.

"H-hey Yang." He stuttered a bit, unable to take his eyes off her.

The said girl slowly looked up and gave him one of her rare smiles, which made Jaune blush even more. "Hi, Jaune. What brings you here?"

"Just asking if this spot is taken." He pointed at the floor next to her sleeping bag.

She shook her head. "No, it's alright."

"Can I sleep here then?"

The blonde boy noticed that Yang was a bit red in the face. Well, she always is but…it got darker when he asked her that question.

"W-well um…su-sure." She stammered.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he set up his sleeping bag.

"Nice onesie, by the way."

He turned to her and saw that she was suppressing a laugh-which somehow was new to him.

"Ah well…" he laughs a little as he sat down and faced her. "My mom did say that the way to a woman's heart is by making her laugh."

Yang instantly make a squeaking sound at the back of her throat as her smile faded and her lower lip quivered, her face in a steady shade of crimson.

At first he was confused but when Jaune realized what he had said, he turned a little red himself. "Sorry! I-I didn't mean it like that I was just kidding….sorry if I made you uncomfortable…" he said as fast as he could.

Yang cast her eyes away from him. "I-it's okay…don't worry about it."

There was a barrier of uncomfortable silence between them and Jaune knew that it was his fault. _I am such a dork…_

Then a thought suddenly struck him, a thought that's been bugging him ever since he met Yang.

"Hey, Yang…who's Nick in your life? Is he your boyfriend or something?" he asked.

Yang shook her head. "N-no…he's just a classmate back at Signal. He's…" she sighed, biting her lower lip. "He was the bully there, a gang leader. I really don't know what made him think I'm his possession…I-I am not an object. I can't fight him off because I'm too scared…"

Jaune clenched his fist out of anger. _A possessive jerk, eh?_

He smiled gently at her. "Don't worry, Yang. I'll protect you from him."

That made the blonde girl looks at him directly. "A-are you sure?"

Jaune's smile widened. "I'm sure. I'm your friend, right? And friends protect each other."

Yang hesitated at first before slowly nodding.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Good to know."

Just then, another argument broke out at one corner of the room.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!"

"I-I'm really sorry…"

Jaune chuckled as he saw Ruby and Weiss arguing yet again, with that ninja cat girl sitting at the corner, holding a book as she watched the scene right in front of her unfold.

"Ruby wanted to make friends here so…she walked up to Blake." Yang explained. "Guess it didn't go so well."

"Blake?"

Yang pointed at the ninja girl. "Her. I met her earlier. She's really nice…"

Jaune nodded in understanding just as the teachers announced that it was already lights out.

"Night Yang." Jaune gave her another smile before he lay back on his sleeping bag.

Yang took off her glasses (which Jaune can admit that she looked better without) and returned his smile. "Good night Jaune." She told him as she laid back, her back turned to him.

Jaune smiled to himself, thinking how much of an improvement he was making with Yang.

He sighed in content and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**And this chapter sucks. Yes, I lack motivation *insert annoyed face here***

**So why don't you guys drop by a comment or a suggestion for me? Thanks you guys ^^**

**~LittleSunDragon-Chan**


	3. Jealousy? That's not me at all

**A/N: Can I cry cutely? Cause you guys are the absolute best! Thank you for the 23 reviews~**

**I don't deserve your love *cries***

**So for you, this is yet another chapter ^^**

* * *

The next morning, Yang woke up early due to anticipation and nervousness. Today was the day; initiation.

The blonde wasn't particularly prepared for it but she had to make do with her strategy: Hide from all the Grimm.

She fixed her sleeping bag and got dressed in her combat clothes, which was far too revealing for her taste. But what other choice does she have? As her father once told her-In battles, you must dress light or not put on clothes at all.

Well…her clothes were the result of the said being.

As they went down to breakfast, the blonde noticed that Ruby was rather cheerful. She wondered why but she eventually shrugged it off as she looked at the menu.

Cereal and milk.

Eggs and bacon.

Fruit salad.

Pancakes.

_Ah, pancakes. Perfect. _She thought as she got a plate stacked high with pancakes and took a seat next to Ruby, who was eating a plate of cookies and milk.

As she ate, she noticed a few people milling around the cafeteria. But two people stood out amongst the crowd-An orange haired girl who has bright blue eyes that clearly reflects happiness and insanity-not a good mix. Yang noted that the girl should never be given any sugar.

Ever.

And the Asian boy next to her with black hair tied into a pony tail that reached down his back and a pink streak near his bangs. His eyes were unsettling-pink that radiated calmness and authority.

_Maybe they're partners or something…_ she thought as she finished up her breakfast as fast as she could.

Then the duo went to the locker room to get their gear ready. Yang noticed that the boy and the girl were talking (mostly the girl) about something…teams, maybe?

She slipped on her two yellow and black bracelets as the two teens sped by them.

"Wonder what they're so worked up about." Ruby chuckled, opening her locker.

Yang only shrugged as she fixed her glasses and buttoned up her jacket, which only closed up under her, ahem, breasts. _Whoever gave me these things is totally cruel…_

She hated the attention she got because of her body type-mostly coming from those boys who can't keep their paws to themselves.

"Oh…who knows? Maybe they're also worried about the initiation or something." She smiled. "So are you ready for the test?"

"Oh yeah!" Ruby grinned as she pulled her rifle/scythe, Crescent Rose, out of her locker and proceeded into hugging it. "No more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you stuff. Today I let my sweetheart do all the talking." She purred as she stroked it.

Yang giggled a bit, knowing how much Ruby loved her weapon, just like how much the blonde loved hers-the Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets she named Ember Celica. Even though the weapon doesn't really fit her personality, she tried making up in combat, in which she excelled greatly.

"So Yang," Ruby said, snapping Yang out of her thoughts. "You seem to like Jaune, right? No more awkward moments?"

Yang stiffened up, turning a bit red as Ruby mentioned HIS name in a rather teasing manner.

"I-I don't l-like him! Not 'like-like' him b-but you get my p-point!" Yang stammered, fidgeting with her bracelets all of a sudden. "W-we're just friends!"

The said red haired girl laughed at her sister's shyness.

"Jeez Yang, lighten up. I was just kidding. Why are you so defensive?" she said.

Yang merely huffed in response and sat down on a bench, fixing her socks and boots.

Her head was down while zipping up so she didn't see who walked up right in front of her. All she saw were a pair of black and white sneakers.

"Nice outfit, blondie." He said. Yang looked up only to see Jaune Arc looking down at her with a smile.

"J-jaune!" the poor girl yelped, her body jerking back in surprise only to fall backwards and to the floor. "O-ow…"

Jaune looked like he was suppressing a laugh as he helped her back up on her feet. "Sorry, did I startle you?" he asked with a goofy, apologetic smile-the smile that made Yang's heart do summersaults in her chest, her entire body flustering with heat. The girl shook her head in response.

The knight chuckled softly as he straightened up her glasses. "There, now you're all fixed up."

The blonde girl couldn't take her eyes off Jaune's blue ones. They were so charming…so compelling…so….so…dreamy…

"Uh, Yang? Yang? Earth to Yang Xiao Long? YANG!"

Yang flinched as she went back to reality. She realized that Jaune wasn't there anymore and that her sister was smirking at her. "What happened to you, sis? You went out of phase when Jaune helped you…"

"I'm fine, d-don't worry about it." Yang sighed as she tried to hide her blush from her slightly nosy sister. "Where did Jaune go?"

"He went looking for his locker." Ruby told her then looked at whatever was behind Yang. "But it looks like he found something else."

Confused, Yang turned around and her lilac eyes widened a bit as she saw Jaune talking to Weiss and a familiar red-haired girl with bright emerald green eyes, dressed like an Amazonian warrior.

"That's Pyrrha Nikos, the champion if the Mystal Tournament four years in a row." Ruby squealed with a glimmer in her eyes.

_Oh boy, not this again,_ Yang thought, knowing what that look meant. Ruby idolized Pyrrha ever since they saw her during the tournament itself. She was a great fighter-a potential huntress. And now Yang feared that Ruby might ambush Pyrrha in hopes of getting an autograph.

"So been hearing rumors about teams~" she heard Jaune said to Weiss with a smile. "I was thinking you and me could make a good one."

Yang caught her breath, biting down her trembling lip. _Did Jaune even considered ME as a team mate? I guess not…who would want me anyway?_

Weiss continued on ignoring Jaune when Pyrrha suddenly cuts in. "Actually the teams comprise of four students each so-"

Jaune then scoot over to Pyrrha's side with that winning smile of his. "Well hotstuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Yang, why are you tearing up your locker number into tiny pieces…?"

"I am? Oh well…it's nothing."

Yang was glad when Weiss pushed Jaune away from Pyrrha. As they talked, Yang wondered why she was acting this way. She never felt that way towards others before-much less the opposite sex.

Then she heard a loud _THUNK_ and saw Jaune stuck to a pillar with a spear on his hood.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha quipped.

Suddenly the intercom started and the all-too-familiar voice of Glynda Goodwitch spoke. "Will all first

Year students please report to the Beacon cliffs immediately. Again, all first year students please report to Beacon cliff immediately."

Ruby nudged Yang with her elbow. "Ready to go, big sister?"

Yang responded with a nod as they walked towards the exit, not before stopping by Jaune to make sure he was still okay.

And he was, the said boy sitting down on the same pillar he was sent flying to earlier.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Ruby grinned as she helped him up.

"I don't understand," Jaune sighed sadly. "My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

_Well you used your charms on the wrong women, _Yang thought. She giggled a bit. "Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start."

Jaune managed a weak smile. "Yeah, it wasn't. I bet it works on you though."

Yang felt a shiver go down her spine as he said that. _Dust damn it…_

"Just kidding. Let's go." Said the blonde knight as he went out of the locker room with Ruby.

Yang released a deep sigh. "If you only knew…" she said as she followed them to the cliffs.

* * *

**A/N: This all I could muster Q.Q This short chapter, graaaaargh! Sorry, I am kind of busy at the moment and writer's block well…eh. **

**But I do hope I entertained you all~**

**Review please *smiles***

**~LittleSunDragon-Chan**


	4. Partners? For Real!

**A/N: Hello dear readers and welcome to yet another chapter of this fic~**

**Whoa, I'm really taken back by all of your support on this fic of mine. Who knew we would get to 3,000 views in just a few days? Thank you all *bows***

**So here is a chapter for you guys 3 Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters. If I did, Lie Ren would be the King of Antics (Yes, ElfCollaborator!)**

* * *

Yang was now quivering with fear and nervousness as all the first year students stood on launch pads that were set up in the Beacon Cliffs that will launch them all into the Emerald Forest one by one.

The blonde was lined up with Ruby on her right and a guy in heavy armor on her left.

As she observed, the wind was blowing hard today, making landing very difficult for anyone.

_Well that's just great, _she thought.

The headmaster stood right in front of them, sizing them all up with Glynda Goodwitch standing beside him.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin stated. "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest."

"Now," said Glynda, holding her Scroll. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to the confusion. Each of you will be given team mates. Today."

Yang gulped, feeling that she would be teamed up with some perverted stranger who thinks that blondes like her are well….you get the idea.

"These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be partnered up with someone whom you can work with." Ozpin continued.

"Oh no…" Yang bit her lip as she whimpered quietly. She and Ruby glanced at each other and grimaced, knowing that they would have a difficult time finding partners like that. _But there's always Jaune…_ she thought. _But I doubt he would want to be my partner…_

"That being said-the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

There was a stunned silence lingering about before being broken by the two sisters with their surprised and defeated yelps. "WHAT?!"

Yang stared at the ground, now worried. The chances of getting a good partner after landing for her are below ten percent. _There's no one decent here! Well…except for a few people but…_

She cursed under her breath as she scanned the line of students. She then spotted Nick and his gang smirking at her.

_I'm doomed…_

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

The poor blonde stood there, feeling hopeless and depressed already. _I'm gonna die…What kind of school is this?! _

As Ozpin babbled on about the details, Yang understood that they have to go to an abandoned temple and find a relic of some sort. Protect the relic and find their way to the North.

"Now are there any questions?" Ozpin asked. No one answered though there were a lot of questions running in their minds. "Good. Now take your positions."

Yang sighed as she pushed back her glasses and activated her weapon. From its dormant mode (bracelets) to the Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets form that expands from her hands to her forearms-acting like arm guards.

She got into a (shaky) battle stance just as Ozpin launched the students into the forest.

Yang looked at Jaune who was holding his sword and shield in a defence position. He smiled at her. "Good luck, blondie." Then winked.

_Badump!_

Yang felt another jolt in her chest and stomach when he winked at her. _Dust it…_

She was so anxious that she didn't notice she was being launched next.

_Click._

_Click. _

_Whoosh!_

The next thing she knew, Yang was already launched upwards, screaming her lungs out as she felt herself falling.

_Okay, okay calm down Yang. Landing strategy first, screaming later. _ She thought as she thought of a good landing strategy.

But then…

"H-how do you work this thing?!" she yelled as she began to plummet down in top speed, looking at her gauntlets. _Oh right…_

She placed her arms on her sides, pulled back then fired a round each from her weapon. The recoil was enough to thrust her forward, fast enough for her preference.

"Birdie no!" she heard Ruby yell out and Yang saw that the little redhead accidentally pancaked a bird in midair.

She winced, having a fondness over birds. _Poor birdie…_

She fired two more rounds of ammo as the others began to land in different sections of the forest.

The trees were coming in fast and Yang finally decided to land.

Yang tucked her knees in, her hands holding the position. She looked like she was curled up in a ball as she crashed through the trees (which was really painful) and found herself propelling into a clearing.

She ditched the position and released herself, side-stepping on several trees before doing a roll on the ground and landing safely on her feet.

"Nailed it!" she cheered, glad that she was still alive after that.

_If only those people who called me weak before could see me now_ she thought.

But her happiness didn't last long when she realized she was all alone in the area. _Oh this is just great…_

She walked around the area, looking for any sign of life. Her gauntlets were ready-just in case someone or something snuck up on her.

She went on, looking around nervously. "I-is anyone out there? Hello?" she yelled, frustrated and scared. "ANYONE?!"

Yang sighed, knowing she was entirely hopeless.

_Just my luck-I landed on the part of the forest where no one but me is here…_

As she wallowed in self-misery, she heard a rustle in the bushes nearby.

"Ruby!" she cried out happily, thinking it was her sister as she ran to the said bushes. "Is that you? Finally! I've been so lonely and…um…"

Her voice trailed off and ended in a squeak as two towering figures emerged. It wasn't Ruby. It was Ursai.

"Uuh, sorry I thought you were my sister," Yang stammered, taking a few steps back from the possibly angry Grimm. "So…uh…nice meeting you…I gotta go…byeeee!" and with that she sped off deeper into the forest.

Unfortunately, the Ursai were on her tail, growling.

"Why does this have to happen to me?!" she yelled as she ran faster, absolutely terrified.

She continued to run as the Ursai began to swipe their claws at her. One of them caught her by her hair and ripped out a lock of her mane.

Yang stopped on her tracks, her hand on the spot where the Grimm pulled her hair off.

Suddenly, uncontrolled rage boiled inside her as she turned to face them with deadly red eyes, her hands clenched in shaking fists. Her eyes were on the lock of her hair in its paw.

"You…" she growled, her calm demeanour vanishing. "You MONSTER!" the blonde yelled, losing all of her senses as flames erupted all around her.

Without any fear, she rushed towards the Ursa, her fists flying to its body, bullets firing off as she attacked with viciously. The poor Ursa was dazed just as Yang delivered a Sucker Punch to its jaw, sending it rashing through the trees; even burning down some of them.

Breathing hard, she turned to face to the remaining Ursa.

"What? You want some too?!" she yelled, walking towards it with a fiery aura. Just as she was about to punch its lights out, she heard a loud slash behind it. The Ursa fell forward on its face, with a blade buried in its back.

Yang's fires died down when she was Blake holding the blade, sheathing it and smiling at her. "Are you okay?"

The fiery aura around Yang, as well as her rage, vanished; her calm and shy self returning. She blinked, her eyes returning back to its normal lilac shade.

"Y-yeah…I'm okay." She smiled. "Thanks Blake."

Blake looked around the scene with an amused smile on her lips. "You attacked the Ursai that was chasing you because it ripped out a lock of your hair?"

Yang blushed, a bit embarrassed. "I'm just really protective of my hair ever since I was little. It someone touches it or even cuts a strand, I just grow furious and attack them."

Blake laughed. "Remind me to never get in your bad side." She said. "Now come on. We have to keep going."

"To…where?"

"The temple." The raven haired girl said. "We're partners now, aren't we?"

Yang blushed even deeper. "You….want me as your partner?"

Blake smirked and pinched Yang's cheek gently. "Well yeah. You're the first person I made eye contact with after landing, right? So we're partners." She then let's go. "So race you to the temple!"

Yang still couldn't believe it. Finally she wasn't alone anymore. She had a partner. She was a tad disappointed it wasn't Jaune or Ruby but…she was glad it was a friend. She smiled brightly. "You are so on."

* * *

**A/N: Hoopla! Yang finally has a partner ^^**

**What will happen next in the search for the temple? More insanity and moe-ness of course!**

**Drop your suggestions and comments in your reviews. Thank you people ^^ *bows***

**Oh and you can drop any story ideas too…I'm kinda running out of steam here hehehe. Just tell me what you want to happen in the future chapters and I just might use them. **

**~LittleSunDragon-Chan**


End file.
